


The Darkness

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne





	The Darkness

All is dark. The world is coming to an end... again. Or at least it is in America. The Winchesters have fucked it up again.

The Earth has been cracked open down the middle. Black smoke spirals out of the ground from the depths of... who knows? And panic rises. Death is dead, God must be dead also. All hope is lost.

But wait! What is that sound? The air is pierced with an epic guitar riff. A beam of light can be seen through the darkness, an outline of a body. A voice screams through the air.

"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feeeeeeeeeeel! My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel! Touching yoooooooooooooooou, touching meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, touching you, GOD you're touching meeeeee!"

There is lightning flash and the figures come into view. Lucifer, the fallen angel, in all his glory stands on a raising rock. Head bent back as words were screamed from his lungs.

"I believe in a thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There's a chance we could make it now! We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down! I believe in a thing called loooooooooooooove! Ooooooooooh!"

The smoke begins to clear. Lucifer is wearing a suit made from tight, white, jeans and a shirt that is open at the front; only covering his back and arms.

"I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every daaaaaaaay! You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK! Touching yoooooooooooooooou, touching meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, touching you, GOD you're touching meeeeee!"

Behind him another figure rises. They are holding the most awesome guitar you have ever seen. Waves of sound crash through the air. Michael - he who is like God - becomes clear. His hair has been transformed into a mullet. Biting his bottom lip, he rocks hard in a way that is similar to other adolescents putting their middle finger up at their parents.

"I believe in a thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There's a chance we could make it now! We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down! I believe in a thing called love! Ooooooooooh! Get down!"

This is Michael's moment. He destroys the airwaves around him with a sound that rocked so hard it could only have come out of Hell. All eyes are on him. In the final riff he slides across the groundon his knees, flames spark up from where he goes.

Lucifer grabs his brother by the shoulder and sings hard into his ear. "Touching yoooooooooooooooou, touching meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, touching you, GOD you're touching meeeeee! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Other figures burst out of the ground like angry trees. The familiar faces of "DECEASED" demons are recognised. Meg. Alastair. Lilith. Ruby. Their mouths are open wide as they sing back up. Hands above their head as they clap along to Lucifer's final chorus.

"I believe in a thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There's a chance we could make it now! We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down! I believe in a thing called love! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

One last tune as plays in a ear deafening finale. Once it is over all players stand still in a freeze flame: Meg and Lilith have jumped in the air and are suspended there through their sheer willpower to party hard.

It all becomes clear. The most kickass band the known universe has ever seen or heard. This is THE DARKNESS that even God once feared.

At last Lucifer clears his throat. "That song was dedicated to Sam Winchester."

Silence.

Michael coughs. He had his own dedication to make to one Dean Winchester. "Anyway, here's Wonderwall."

The end is most certainly nigh.


End file.
